


You Tried

by mottsforthots



Series: Reylo Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blogger Rey, Blogging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags when I actually write the smut, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Oh No He's Hot, Oral Sex, Piercer Ben, Piercing Parlor, Piercings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Smut, Tattoos, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: Suddenly at risk of losing her job because of her growing failure to try new things, Rey finds herself with three days to write a killer article certain to please her disappointed boss. What's a better story than getting a clit piercing from a devilishly hot man coated with tattoos who seems to have other things on his mind when she spreads her legs?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485977
Comments: 25
Kudos: 550





	1. That's Gotta Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> for anna yet again because she gives me these ideas and i have no choice but to write them xx
> 
> p.s. y'all seriously don't want to know how i know this process.

The studio seemed nice enough from the outside. 

The bricks were all black on the exterior and the wall facing the outside world was made of glass with the words  _ Solo Piercing _ in bold lettering branded across the top. She could see the reception desk at the very front between two hallways that led to private rooms through the glass and the interior actually looked pretty interesting with matching pitch black walls and monochrome paintings stuck to the walls. The man behind the desk inside was peering at her strangely and Rey decided it was probably time to go ahead and walk in before the man called the cops. 

She grasped the silver door handle and pushed inside, the man flicking his eyes up and down her body as if to guess whether or not she was actually going to follow through with a piercing she was planning to get today. “Hi, um, sorry for staring I’m just not…” Rey trailed off awkwardly as she approached the desk and the red headed man lifted an eyebrow in amusement. “First piercing?” He asked, his judgmental face quickly relaxing to that of a humored nature. Her face went pink and she nodded, only shrugging to ask, “Do ears count?”

The man laughed a little and shook his head, reaching for a binder behind the desk to hand to her. “Here’s all the things we offer at the studio. Prices, pain range, and procedures are all listed next to each piercing. Feel free to take your time and look, you can wait over there if you’d like.” He pointed to some ( _ surprise, surprise _ ) black couches under a picture of the moon phases and Rey gingerly took the binder from him with a grateful smile. She didn’t think she stood out that much here- denim shorts, oversized and tucked in black sweater, messy bun and ratty converse- hell, she thought she’d fit right in. 

It must’ve been her lack of tattoos and piercings that gave her away. Rey flicked her eyes to the man behind the desk who typed away on a computer and quickly took in the amount of piercings alone that sat on his face; one through his eyebrow, two through his bottom lip, a nose ring, gauges, and probably more in a million other places she couldn’t see. Huffing, she flipped open the binder and briefly wondered how she got to where she was, the memories of the meeting with her boss only two days ago filtering into her mind.

*****

“Rey… I understand you’re a little bit older now, but you held so much promise when you first started, I was sure you’d at least keep up the spunk until your mid thirties.” Amilyn has started, a weak smile accompanied with worried eyes filling her face. Fuck, this was the firing talk she’d dreaded so much. “Well what do you want me to do? I-I’ll go clubbing in a dangerous part of town or do coke again or-” Rey had rushed to save herself but Amilyn held up a hand to stop her there. Sure, back when she was twenty-two and fresh out of college, Rey was prepared to do anything for a good article but those days were starting to pass and it was showing in her lack of material. 

“Rey, there’s a lot of people who want the job that you have. If you can get me a story on my desk in three days that blows my mind, then I’ll reconsider giving your position to one of our interns. If not, I’d be happy to write you a letter of recommendation for another job.” It took everything in Rey to not cry that day, but when she came home to her roommate Poe and spilled the beans, it was him who had come up with the wonderful idea. “She basically just wants you to fuck your life up.” He snickered behind a mixed cocktail and rosy cheeks. “Basically.” Rey huffed, taking another sip of her wine painfully.

Poe flipped through the magazine in his lap as Rey watched whatever shitty drama was on the tv and tried not to think about the fact that she was going to be jobless in less than a week. “Oh god, that one crazy bitch from that old Disney show got another fucking piercing.” Poe complained softly from beside her, but Rey just sighed again and said nothing. It was when he slapped his hand down and all but dropped his drink that he suddenly had Rey’s attention. “Oh my god, get your  _ clit _ pierced.” She blinked at him like he was bat shit crazy and sputtered out, “What?”

He jumped forward on the couch and furiously pointed to the article that said  _ Bella Thorne pierces what?? That’s gotta hurt!! _ Rey snatched the magazine from him and set down her own drink, reading quickly through the article with wide eyes. “No way, I can’t!” She cried after skimming the contents, cringing at the pain that must be tied to the scandalous piercing. “It’s job saving worthy.” Poe reminded her, still staring at her like he’d invented goddamn electricity. “Do I have to?” Rey whined, staring at her friend with scared eyes. “Oh yeah. You have to.”

*****

Needless to say, she set up a doctor’s appointment the next day and a Brazilian wax the day after that. Her doctor had confirmed it would be okay for her to get her sensitive little part pierced, even if she was wary at the idea, and gave her the go ahead to continue on with her plan. The next had resulted in the painful removal of her lower body hair because, frankly, she had no idea whether or not that was required. The last thing she wanted was a piercer grimacing when she opened her legs. And as she waddled home that night with a freshly waxed lower half, she found the only place within five miles that would do the dreaded piercing.

So there she was, sitting on a black as tar couching flipping through a binder already knowing what she wanted. When Rey flipped to the bag of the binder labeled  _ genital piercings _ , she all but gagged on the couch. The red headed man eyed her with a smirk, but shook his head and let her flip past the god awful drawings of dick piercings. Finally she landed on the picture of what she was planning to get. In bold black letters at the top of the page she red  **VERTICAL CLITORAL HOOD PIERCING** and glanced down to the picture of the two little silver balls above and below the clit. Swallowing hard, she rose on shaky legs and headed to the man at the desk.

“Find what you were looking for?” He asked, flicking his eyes down to the page only for them to significantly widen. “Uh, you sure about that one? For your first piercing?” Rey bit her bottom lip and nodded, “I work for a blog? This is basically the only shot I have at keeping my job so… interesting story means I keep getting paid.” The man nodded slowly, an understanding look crossing his face as he took the binder and stood. “Alright, I’m going to go see who’s available to do it. You got a preference on male or female?” He asked before he walked down the hallway.

Rey just waved her hand, feeling a little light headed, and shook her head. “No, just get me whoever’s the best at it.” The man nodded and disappeared with the open binder, leaving Rey to stand dumbly in the middle of the shop. Fuck, this was a stupid idea. She didn’t really need to stay at her job- she had a great resume that would surely land her somewhere else, but to hear she was getting old and boring struck a chord within her and she knew she wanted to do this more for herself than anything. Voices sounded down the hallway and she perked up almost instantly, tucking her hands under her armpits as if holding herself would protect her from what was about to happen.

“Yeah I can do it. Just send her back whenever she’s ready, I’ll be in room 5.” Rey shifted on her feet and finally spotted the man with red hair heading back to her, the binder folded up under his arm. “Alright, so I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to have Ben do the piercing. That okay? He owns the place so trust me, I got you the best.” Rey sighed in relief and nodded quickly, “Yeah, no, that’s perfect.” The man sat back down with a grin and pointed to the hallway he’d just come from, looking over his shoulder to guide her as if she knew exactly where to go. “Room 5 on the right. He’s setting up.” 

Rey thanked him softly and began her way down the hall, the little numbers leading her to where she was wanted. A few voices sounded from behind some of the closed doors, one filled with happy chatter and another echoing sounds of pain. Her bottom lip was practically bleeding at how hard she was biting it and when she approached the open doorway to room number 5, she just about froze. A man well over 6 feet tall with heavily tattooed arms and jet black hair stood with his back turned to her while he set up some sort of medicinal looking tray. He wore a baggy black shirt that was rolled up to his shoulders and a matching black pair of jeans that fit him perfectly. 

He seemed to sense eyes were on him, tossing a glance over his shoulder to see if his speculations were right, then turned completely with an extended hand and a small grin. “You must be the brave one.” Mustering up some courage, Rey managed a smile and took his insanely large hand in hers happily. “Unfortunately.” She laughed softly, dropping his hand when he turned to the black leather bed beside the countertop he was working on. “Alright, this is where you’re gonna be laying down. I’m just setting up all the sterilization and shit like that so feel free to get undressed from the waist down while I do that.” 

Rey stared at him like a doe caught in the headlights as he ripped off some paper towels from a roll nonchalantly. “Y-You mean like… like everything?” Rey stuttered out, subconsciously drawing her legs a little closer together. He chuckled under his breath without looking at her and nodded. “Yeah, you kinda have to do that when you want to get a clit pierced.” Blushing, Rey turned to close the door and awkwardly unbuttoned her jean shorts as the man, Ben she remembered, filled a spray bottle with some kind of clear liquid without a care in the world. Music from the speakers above filled their silence and in her nerves Rey decided to leave her panties on as she climbed onto the bed and laid back, her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

“Wanna tell me why you decided to get this?” Ben chided from beside her as he rifled through the cabinet space above the counter. “Um… my boss basically told me I was out of a job in three days if I didn’t have an awesome article on her desk by then so… here I am.” He grinned at that and spared her a look, his dark eyes humored and interested. Rey took a minute to soak in his facial features- long nose, angular jaw, full mouth, scattered moles and freckles- he was extremely handsome and the tattoos were a definite turn on. 

Not to mention that she caught a glimpse of what seemed like hundreds of silver rings lining his ears as well as gauges and a stud on the side of his nose. 

_ Now was not the time to be getting wet, though.  _

“So you could have chosen to swim with sharks or bungee jump or something like a normal person, but you decided to get one of the most painful piercings in the book?”

Rey laughed a little at the way he phrased it, her own insanity very clear on his lips. “Pretty much. Twenty-year-old me wouldn’t have batted an eyelash. I probably would’ve gotten drunk and said fuck it but here I am, old and boring like my boss said.” Ben scoffed at her words and pulled a chair out from under the countertop that Rey hadn’t seen, his tray lined up with different instruments and ready beside him. “Sounds like you should quit the job anyway and go somewhere else.” Rey nodded at his words and shrugged as she drummed her fingers against her stomach. Probably…” 

“Wanna tell me your name before we get personal?” Ben asked on the wheely chair, reaching for black latex gloves that rested on the end of the counter. “Rey, you?” She already knew his name but wanted to hear him say it anyway. He snapped them on with a grin and met her eyes yet again, sticking out a hand once they were situated over his long and thick fingers, “Ben. Let’s get started, huh?” Rey took in a sharp breath and nodded, staring up at the ceiling and bright lights that hailed down upon her. A startled sound left her mouth when Ben suddenly grabbed the bed she was on and turned it to face him, unaware the thing moved like that. “Sorry, forgot I’m working with a newbie. You’re really stupid for choosing this as your first piercing, by the way.” Ben laughed as he reached for the tray.

“That’s reassuring.” She all but gasped, her heart and breathing now totally out of whack as she realized just exactly what she was doing. “Uh… you have your panties on.” He stated then, leaning to the side to look at her with a cocked eyebrow and an amused expression, “I don’t mind taking them off but if you want to do the honors, by all means.” Rey’s face heated up at his words but she was too embarrassed to strip herself in front of the insanely attractive man that was about to pierce her fucking cunt. “N-No, you do it. I think I’m paralyzed with fear anyway.” She admitted which earned her a laugh. 

Calm and effective, he hooked his fingers under her panties and tugged them off her legs, tossing them to the side where her shorts were as she still kept her thighs closed. The cold air from the room was already hitting places that made her stomach lurch. “Rey, you’re going to have to open up if you want to do this.” Ben informed, obviously still entertained at how shy she was. “Right…” She whispered, her face probably as red as a tomato as she slowly opened her legs about six inches. He didn’t speak for a minute, stunned at the image of the most perfect cunt he’d ever seen in his fucking life in front of him, but finally coughed and continued on with the hopes the tips of his ears weren’t pink.

“Okay, I appreciate your effort but I’m going to move you to where I need you, alright?” He asked, shifting once again to catch her embarrassed eyes. She nodded without words this time, her teeth digging into her bottom lip to the point of bruising. His hands were warm under the latex as he placed them on her inner thighs, carefully pushing them lower and lower until she was completely open in front of him.  _ Fuck _ was the only word repeating in both of their heads. “Alright, you have two options. I can either tell you every step I’m going to do and sound painfully boring or we can have casual conversation like I’m not about to shove a bar through your genitals.” Ben enlightened, the teasing evident in his tone in an attempt to calm her.

“Is a mix of both an option?” Rey asked, eyeing his movement of reaching for the spray bottle and paper towels. “Sure. I’m about to sterilize your clit, how was your day?” She began to laugh then, covering her mouth from the amused sounds as he smiled too, squirting enough of the alcohol onto the towel to drench it. “Well today was good until- _ oh fuck _ , uh, t-today was good until I realized I had to, um, do this.” She started, gasping halfway through when he pushed the cold alcohol into her sensitive little nub like his job was to find that perfect spot every time.  _ Jeez, his girlfriends must be lucky. _ “Well my day was good too until I realized I had to perform a painful piercing on such a sweet girl.” He laughed, setting the paper towel to the side afterwards.

“Hey, I’m twenty-seven!” Rey complained, tilting her upper half to give him a stern eye. Ben just raised his hands in surrender with a smile and turned back to the tray, picking up the curved bar with the two little silver balls on it as well as a green marker. “Alright, I’m just gonna line this up next to you and mark where I’m going to be piercing, okay? So twenty-seven-year-old Rey who has a shitty job, doing this for anyone special too? Another motivating factor might be nice to ease your nerves. Speaking of, deep breath, this might be personal.” She nodded quickly and took in a deep breath as he leaned in and carefully parted her folds, pushing around the hood of her clit to fully expose it to him.

If her face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now.

_ Don’t get wet, don’t get wet, don’t get wet. There’s just an insanely attractive man touching your clit in no other way a man has done before and fuck that feels so good. _

“Uh, no. J-Just me. My ex might come running back if I tell him though, he always said I needed to spice it up.” Ben frowned a little at that statement, wanting to punch whoever would say something like that to her when she was sitting her with a pretty little pink cunt that looked like it hadn’t been fucked right in years.  _ Was that a little wetness right there or was he seeing things? _ “Your girlfriend must love your job though. I’m being strictly professional when I say that’s the fastest a man has ever found my clit.” Rey blurted, immediately hating herself for what she said as soon as it came out. Ben just laughed loudly, pulling away for a second to cover his mouth with the back of his wrist as he laughed and shook his head. “Fuck, that’s a good one. I haven’t heard that before in all my years of doing this. Shit… that got me good. Uh… yeah, no, most women aren’t really into the tattooed 6’4 guy so my talents are wasted.” 

Blinking a little in shock at his admittance, Rey fell silent as he resumed his last action with a small smile and pressed the end of the green marker into her sensitive bud while she bit her lip. Even that felt good. When he finally pulled away to set the marker back down, Rey’s breathing turned nervous again as she realized they were getting closer and closer to the final action. “It’s not too late to chicken out.” Ben teased in a sing song voice as he grabbed whatever he needed next. “Fuck, I need my job, Ben.” She groaned, running her hands down her face in distress. “I will personally help you find another job if it means sparing you from the pain you’re about to be in.” He huffed, rolling only halfway back to his original spot with a pointed look.

Rey dragged her hands down her eyes and stared at him with worry. “How bad is it?” She whimpered, every nerve in her body feeling like she was about to die. He scrunched up his face a little in thought and met her eyes again when he said, “Kinda feels like you’ve just been shot and you’re going to pass out in the next second. Then it’s a sharp pain for a few hours until your body goes into some kind of shock and you don’t feel it for another few hours. But then the pain comes back and-” “Okay, shit, I’ve heard enough.” Rey cried, closing her eyes once more to think.

“I could always give you what we call the ‘You Tried’ piercing and just tell you what your experience would’ve been like so you can write the story.” She sat up and gave him a curious eye at the new information, silently begging him to go on. Ben wheeled back over to the cabinet and stood, pulling out a case of a million different piercings before taking out what looked like a slim gold chain attached to little clamps, a delicate white stone drooping down at the bottom from gravity. “Basically you clamp it on the labia and this little jewel here rests in between it all. No puncture, just something pretty to clamp on.” 

As tempting as it was, Rey knew she needed to follow through on this. Even if she lost her job anyway, and even if she didn’t have a significant other to show it off to, she needed to do this for herself. “Fuck! Ugh…  _ no _ , I have to do this.” She grumbled, falling back against the bed as Ben chuckled to himself and set the case back in the cabinet. “Suit yourself. Lets go ahead and do this. Next up is the actual piercing. All I ask is that you take deep breaths, try to stay calm, try not to kick me if you can, and just take it easy.” Nodding to herself, Rey gripped the edge of the bed she was on and watched as he began to sanitize the needle he was going to use. “Oh my god, I’m an idiot for this…” She breathed out when she caught sight of how thick the needle was.

“Rey, seriously, you’re making me fucking nervous. I don’t know if I can do this to you.” He laughed, his own anxiety somewhat seeping into the sound as he looked at her pleadingly. “No, no, come on. Keep going.” With a sigh, Ben nodded and wheeled back over to her open legs, swallowing thickly at the sight of her sweet little cunt. He’d never seen something so perfect in his shop before and so smooth too. Narrowing his eyes, he caught sight of the small drop of wetness leaking out of her tight hole and his entire throat went dry. She was wet. Now how was he supposed to do this knowing she was turned on almost as much as he was?

_ No, be professional, Ben. It’s already getting out of hand in your pants.  _

“Okay, this,” he held up what looked like metal tongs so she could see, “is what we call a clamp. There’s going to be pressure when I put it on your clit, but it’s ultimately what will take away a lot of the blow when the needle goes through. It also makes sure I don’t royally fuck your shit up.” Rey let out a breathy laugh full of nerves and nodded as he leaned in and began to adjust the clamp directly where he needed it, the marks from his marker shining through. Fuck this shouldn’t be so much of a turn on but Rey’s mind was going insane.

She knew she was wet, but there was nothing she could do about it. Every single touch and poke and prod was by his hand or an instrument of some kind and it was driving her insane. If he didn’t want to stab her clit with a needle, he could certainly stab her somewhere else with  _ something _ else. “Okay, ready? This is it, Rey. Three… two… one…” “ _ Wait no, stop! _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, stop!” Rey all but screamed, saving herself at the very last minute when her out of control heart got the better of her. “Rey, shit, you’re going to kill me! Do you want me to do this or not?” Ben laughed, pulling away with the clamps and the needle and everything else as he stared at her with utter amusement. 

“No, fuck, okay, I can’t do it. I can’t. Oh god, I’m  _ so _ fired.” She whimpered, covering her face with her hands yet again in embarrassment. Chuckling, Ben pulled away completely and set down all the equipment before resting his hands on his hips to stare at her. “I have to admit, I’m surprised we got so far. I was sure you’d chicken out when I offered the ‘You Tried’ piercing.” Huffing, Rey glared at him playfully as he smiled and threw her hands up in the air. “Well I’m here anyway so I don’t know, just give me something that won’t hurt and let me write a shitty article about it.” The room went quiet for a fraction of a second too long and Rey almost missed the flick of his gaze to her still open legs and probably somewhat wet cunt.  _ Almost _ . 

When he met her eyes again, the room was suddenly filled with a thick tension and Rey visibly swallowed at how dark his eyes got. “I mean… I could probably think of something that wouldn’t hurt but might, I don’t know, give you a good article.” Ben slowly suggested, cautiously wheeling his chair back over to sit between her legs. “Oh?” She asked, her breathing hitching for a different reason now as they held eye contact. When his gloved hand reached out to push the drop of slickness that had slipped out of her earlier back to her tight hole, her whole body buzzed with anticipation. 

Ben didn’t need to say anything then, his thumb lifting up only to rest back down on top of her nearly punctured clit that was now aching for something else. “I um… I think I like whatever idea you might have.” Rey admitted softly, never tearing her gaze away. “Want to give it a try then?” He asked, his voice lowering an octave and getting abruptly gruff. All she had to do was nod and then his hands were on her thighs to spread her open even wider than she’d already been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slowly becoming a big trashy horned up girl :)


	2. Will This Make a Good Article?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws y'all the smut then dips to start writing a new one*

“Do you have sex with, _oh fuck_ , all your clit piercing clients?” Rey gasped, her eyes promptly staring at the black ceiling as Ben rolled his thumb in tight circles over her clit. “Only the pretty ones.” He teased, his own gaze trained on her increasingly wet cunt while he licked his lips and picked up his pace. “Well that makes me feel good.” She laughed breathily as his other hand reached up to run two fingers through her folds and collect whatever slick had gathered there. “I-Is someone going to hear us?” Rey asked nervously, pushing herself up to rest on her elbows so she could catch Ben’s dark eyes. “Not if you’re loud?” He suggested, a toothy grin covering his face before he slowly pushed the first finger inside of her.

A soft moan fell from her lips as her eyes rolled back to her skull, the thick digit still covered in black latex working its way carefully into her tight walls. “Fuck, you’re tight.” Ben groaned while he eased the finger back out and slowed down his circles on her clit to draw out her pleasure. “It’s, um, been a while.” Rey stuttered, her eyes lazily opening to watch as he drew the finger in and out of her with an increasing pace. The shine on his glove showed just how wet she was and she swallowed thickly at the fact she was literally getting fingered by the hot piercer who owned the place.

When he sunk another finger into her velvety walls, Rey bit her lip and actually whimpered, falling back against the bed as she shifted impatiently below him. “Stay still for me.” Ben urged, removing the finger working her clit so he could splay his insanely large hand across her lower stomach to still her. His pace was getting faster and faster inside of her and when his tongue made contact with her aching heat, Rey had to bite her hand to hold back the cry of pleasure that threatened to give away what they were doing. The smooth ball pierced through his tongue was the first thing that registered in her mind when he licked a fat stripe over her already sensitive clit, the little piece of jewelry catching exactly where she needed it.

“Oh _god_ , that feels good.” Rey mewled, a familiar tension already building up in her lower stomach as he twisted his fingers inside of her dripping cunt, his tongue flicking her clit like his life depended on it. Ben pulled away for the briefest of seconds to lock eyes with her drowsy gaze, curling his fingers deep inside of her when he finally caught her vision. “ _Ben!_ ” She huffed under her breath, her back lifting from the table a little as he continued his assault on the soft area deep within her. “You have the prettiest little cunt, Rey. I’ve never seen anything like it.” He groaned, diving back in to lap up the juices that spilled from her around his fingers. His vulgar words pushed her closer and closer to the edge and that goddamn piercing was magic.

It’s smooth surface added a special kind of something to the way he stroked his tongue over her thoroughly stimulated little nub and she was biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood so loud sounds wouldn’t come out. When Ben began to twist his fingers in deep and curl, that’s when she snapped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Ben…_ ” Rey whined softly, pushing herself down onto his fingers as her thighs quivered from the hardest orgasm she’d ever had in her entire life. Ben just kept her pinned to the piercing bed as slowly eased his fingers in and out to work her through her climax, his tongue there to clean up everything that dripped out of her.

When she began to twitch from overstimulation, Ben finally withdrew his fingers and rose to his feet as Rey attempted to catch her breath. “If you still want to get your clit pierced after this, let me know.” He joked, wiping the back of his hand over his glossy lips before he began to tug at the gloves on his hands. “Fuck that. I think I’ll settle for this.” She replied breathily while watching through hooded lashes as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. His arms were filled with muscle, she was already aware of that from staring at his tattoos, but _fuck_ he was fit. Rey didn’t really know abs like that were possible until now.

_How often did this guy work out? Jesus…_

He didn’t have as many tattoos on his chest as he did on his arms, but Rey kind of liked the contrast from filled skin to almost blank territory. “Maybe I should lock the door.” Ben grinned, stepping to the side to turn the lock she’d neglected earlier as she bit back a smile and shook her head. “No, I think I’d like someone to walk in.” Ben just gave her a humored glare and stode back over to her, his bare palms running over the insides of her thighs as he really took her in from this angle. “I mean it when I say your cunt is literally the prettiest I’ve ever seen.”  
  


His compliment made her blush and she nervously played with the hem of her sweater as Ben admired the swollen and wet flesh before him. “Are you going to take my shirt off too or keep staring at my pussy?” She asked bravely, his pitch black irises flicking up to meet hers. “Fuck yes I’m taking that off.” Ben remarked readily, his hands reaching out for her as she sat up to help him out. The rough fingers attached to his massive hands grabbed the bottom of her sweater and removed it swiftly, his surprise coming abruptly when he realized she didn’t have a bra on. “Were you, uh, planning for today’s session to go this way?” Ben asked, swallowing hard as he took in the flawless pair of tits that of course she would have.

 _Was there any inch of her that didn't look like a model?_

“Don’t really care for them much.” Rey admitted behind pink cheeks, scooting to the edge of the bed so she could fit her legs around his lower half. They were dangerously close, his breath hot on her face and eyes searching before a hand gripped the bottom of her hair without warning, tugging her forward roughly to move his lips against hers. Rey had always secretly been a fan of rough kissing, his lips pushing against hers hard enough to bruise but also passionate as a hand snuck down to grip her bare hip. She moaned softly into his mouth but he swallowed the sound as he shoved his wet tongue into her mouth and took in her sweet taste.

Rey could taste herself on his tongue, a tangy flavor that had her pressing herself harder against his lower half and desperate for his cock. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans and with her free hands, she began to fiddle with his button and zipper as he moved his lips to trace her jaw and neck. “Fuck, Ben…” Rey whimpered when he sucked a harsh mark into the left side of her neck, her hand finally stuffing itself under his boxers to grab the stiff length that ached for any kind of touch. His breathing was hard in her ear as she stroked him a few times, mentally making note of just how big he was in her palm. 

_Was that thing going to fit in her? Shit, he was huge._

The hand in her hair yanked her back to his mouth then and she greedily swallowed his tongue as she continued to pump her hand around his cock. “God, I want to taste those pretty little tits.” Ben growled into her mouth, roughly pushing her down onto her back as he bent over and pushed his mouth against her right nipple, the sensitive little bud falling victim to his swirling tongue and full lips. “Jesus, Ben!” Rey moaned a little louder than she probably should, her back arching up so he could get a better angle at the nipple he was nipping and flicking at. 

His hair was thick between her fingers as she tugged him closer, Ben’s hands on either side of her shoulders due to the fact his entire body covered every inch of her. His cock was aching inside of his jeans and Rey removed one hand from his hair to stroke the solid length again, trying to give him the sign that she was desperate to have him inside of her. “Uh, now’s probably a good- _ah_ time to say I’m clean.” She rushed out as he moved his mouth to the other nipple. “And now’s probably a good time to say I am too.” Ben huffed, pulling away from her tits to meet her eyes with a severe expression, suddenly pulling away to work himself out of his jeans and boxers while Rey adjusted herself on the bed. 

“Can I take you from behind?” He breathed out harshly, kicking the pants away as he stroked himself a few times in his hand and stared at her naked body now flushed a light pink color. “Fuck yes.” She all but whined, rolling over onto her stomach and pushing backwards so her feet could finally touch the floor and she was bent at a 90 degree angle over the bed. “God, Rey, you’re so fucking perfect.” Ben groaned, a warm hand pushing between her shoulder blades to lay her as flat as possible against the piercing table as she spread her legs wide for him.

She could feel her wetness sliding down her thighs, but his fingers at her now used entrance pushing back inside of her made her moan lowly and close her eyes to savor the feeling. He curled them a few times inside of her to get his fingers wet, then pulled back out and slathered whatever juices he pulled from her onto his cock. “Do you think this will make a good article?” Ben teased as he pushed himself against her, sliding his length between her slick folds just to mess with her a little. “It might be my best one yet.” Rey whimpered, pushing back against him to silently beg for him to put it in.

“You’ll have to send me the link when you’re done.” He stated gruffly, the tip of his cock finally pressing against her before he began to push inside. In all of Rey’s life, she’d never been stretched so much by a cock than she was right now and her fingers gripped the bed for dear life as the softest whine spilled from her lips. “Jesus, Rey, you’re so goddamn tight.” Ben growled from behind her as he continued to sink inside of her silky and wet walls. Rey felt like tapping out at any second because he just kept going and every single crevice and ounce of space inside of her was being filled. She was so, so full of him and her knuckles were turning white due to her tight grip. 

When Ben finally bottomed out, she could feel the tip of his cock up against her fucking womb and a breathy wince filled the air as he remained there for a moment to let her adjust. “You okay?” He asked through his own husky voice, obviously restraining himself because _fuck_ he’d never been in a woman so tight and warm and wet before. It was like the heavens were opening up before him and they were the color pink and named Rey. “Yeah… move, Ben.” Rey finally decided, looking over her shoulder to find his eyes and give him a small smile. If her cunt was a beautiful sight, then he was currently staring at the most gorgeous thing alive. 

Nodding, he carefully pulled himself out about half way then thrust back inside evenly. A soft moan of his name fell from her plush lips and Ben had never felt like such a man before in his life- this beautiful little woman sprawled out on his goddamn piercing bed taking his cock that looked certain to destroy her. “Y-You can go faster. I’m not gonna break.” She murmured into the leather, her grip on the bed gradually loosening as he worked himself in and out of her. “Whatever you say.” Ben groaned, gripping her hips harshly before he snapped himself roughly inside of her.

The yelp of pleasure that tore through her throat had him scrambling for her throat, quickly grabbing it and pulling her back so she bent at a nearly impossible angle. “Shhh, you need to be quiet for me, Rey.” He murmured into her ear, his grip tight enough to restrain any sound trying to come out but loose enough that she could still get oxygen into her lungs. His free hand reached up to grab one of her perky pink tits and he thrust roughly into her as he hands held onto his forearms for stability. Everything felt so fucking good in her body. His palm over her aching nipple was a comfort and his cock… _fuck_ , his cock was hitting the deepest, most sensitive places inside of her perfectly. 

She could already feel a second orgasm coming and when Ben began to suck more marks into her neck, her hair spilling over her face from her crumbling bun, the wave of pleasure wracked through her body and left her trembling in his arms. “There you go, good girl.” He praised against her ear, the ball on top of his tongue running up the side of her neck before he pressed a wet kiss below her jaw. Rey’s feet were starting to ache because she was standing on her tippy toes to accommodate his height and she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to last fucking this way. “C-Can I ride you?” She asked through a breathy moan as he gave her a particularly sharp snap of his hips.

Ben stilled inside of her, but his swallow was loud against her ear and he was pulling out of her in the next second. “Fuck yes, you can.” He agreed deeply, switching places with her and laying back onto the bed as if he’d done it a million times before. She crawled over top of him slowly once he’d situated himself and pushed her lips against his while snaking a hand down to his wet cock coated in her juices. His tongue was hot in her mouth and he worked a hand into her hair to keep her against him as she positioned the tip of his length against her entrance and slowly sank down.

Both of their mouths opened in a silent sharing of deep breaths, his eyes staring up into hers lazily as Rey took him inch by inch into her tight walls. “Fuck, you feel so good for me.” Ben murmured against her lips, yanking her down to his mouth yet again while his free hand gripped the side of her hip and began to move her up and down. She picked up a quick pace, bouncing prettily on his cock as he groaned through their kiss, the tongue piercing only turning her on more to the point he was gliding inside of her effortlessly due to amount of slick alone. She pulled away for breath moments later, sitting proudly and placing her hands on his chest to balance herself while she moved up and down on his length.

Ben’s pupils were blown as he watched his cock disappear inside of her again and again, her brown hair sticking to the sides of her flushed face and fluttering every now and then with her movements while her tits bounced beautifully. He could feel himself building closer and closer to his own orgasm, the sight of her alone threatening. But still, he wanted more. “Come here, Rey. Come here.” He demanded, pulling her against his chest which she happily accepted, the burn in her thighs nearing too much to handle. He held her tightly in his arms and began to thrust rapidly up into her, the tattoos on his arms building beside her as he strained to fuck the breath out of her. 

Incomprehensible little sounds were escaping her lips as she fell into endless whines and whimpers, only being able to take what he was giving her with nowhere to go. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum, Rey.” Ben groaned into her ear, her velvet walls taking him so well and practically milking him that’s how tight she was. “C-Cum in me, Ben.” She mewled, her body like jell-o on top of him as pleasure coursed through her veins and made her toes curl. Her desperate plea was what pushed him over the edge and he stilled deep inside of her, hot cum pulsing into her and filling her so much that it began to drip down her thighs with her own spend. 

Ben loosened his grip on her then, both of them reduced to a sweaty and panting pile of bones blissed out from fucking. His cock twitched inside of her for a while longer, but neither of them moved from their collapsed state. “Will you give me a pseudonym?” Ben asked a few moments later, their heart beats slowly returning to a more regular pulse. Rey giggled a little at the question, such an absurd thing to ask after he’d just fucked the living hell out of his client. “I actually, um… I think I might just go ahead and quit.” She admitted, lifting herself up a little bit on his chest to peer down at him. “Oh, so you just used me for sex then, huh?” He teased, a grin breaking out on his face as he reached up to push some hair behind her ear. 

“Oh yeah, this was actually just a huge set up to sleep with the hot piercing shop owner.” Rey played along, laughing as he feigned shock and placed a hand over his heart as if he was wounded by her words. “In that case I’m going to need you to leave right now.” Rolling her eyes, Rey slid off of him with a small smile, the dull ache between her legs already starting to take place, and began to reach for her clothes while she glanced over to the tray still full of piercing supplies and the curved metal bar. “You know, I think I might actually just take the ‘You Tried’ piercing. The guy at the front will probably wonder what took so long anyway.”

Hopping down from the table as well to pick up his own discarded clothing, Ben opened the cabinet again and waved his hand with a smirk. “Hux won’t say shit, trust me. Take a look at what you want, though.” He slowly began to pull back on her clothes as Rey shrugged her black sweater on over her flushed shoulders. As she adjusted the fabric and walked over, she peered at the pretty faux piercings and spotted one with a delicate little teardrop shaped white stone and gold chain. “I kinda like this one.” She pointed to it and glanced over to Ben who was fully dressed yet again and running a hand through his messy hair, a result of her unruly grip.

“Want me to put it on you?” He asked smugly, leaning against the wall and taking in her still naked lower half. “Sure, why not. You’re already familiar with the area anyway.” Rey huffed humorously, jumping back up onto the table and spreading her legs as if it were second nature while she held her jean shorts against her chest. Ben just whistled at the sight and picked up the ‘You Tried’ piercing with a grin, undoing the clamps as he kicked the wheely chair back in front of the bed. “I’d say open up but someone’s already eager.” She rolled her eyes at his teasing and sat up a little to watch as he placed one of the clamps on the right side of her labia and swung it closed.

It wasn’t painful, just a light pressure in order to keep it in place. He moved to the other side and did the same thing, then let the jewel slide down the chain to hang and cover her still wet entrance that now looked a little bit more used. “I have to say, that’s quite a pretty sight.” He hummed, crossing his arms in admiration and he took her in. “If I were to, I don’t know, give you my number or something, maybe you could come help me take it off later?” She questioned nervously, biting her lip as she met his warm eyes. Cocking an entertained eyebrow, Ben nodded slowly and mused, “I was afraid you wouldn't know how to ask, but I'd still still say yes if you tried.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed, already starting to work on another one... phew.


End file.
